


Quiet Warm Things

by Blazinggaze



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Heartwarming, I live for sleepy Adora, I love it and I hope you do too, It's literally just them baking, Tea, all of the cuteness, it's raining outside, their friendship- I can't-, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazinggaze/pseuds/Blazinggaze
Summary: Glimmer has the morning to herself, no work to do, no errands to run. She drinks tea, eats biscuits, and bakes cupcakes. Sleepy Adora comes in and helps her, slowly waking up and they both just rest in the company of a friend and not needing to do anything but exsist.
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Quiet Warm Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this because I've recently gotten back into listening to a meditation/sleep podcast called Nothing Much Happens by Curious Cast, and it's basically a lot of short stories about small things like, making soup on a rainy day, a afternoon in a bakery, and I love how cozy they are and was inspired to write this.  
> I live and die for all of my fictional children to just get moments of rest like these where for once they don't have to save the world.  
> I was also very inspired by The Tea Dragon Society series by Katie O'Neill who's a kiwi author! Her work is really soothing and adorable so go check it out please. My favourite is the Rooibos Tea Dragon <]:)

Sugar dissolved in her tea as she stirred, the grains swirling away. She listened to the gentle clink of her spoon as it brushed the sides of her mug, it was lavender and one that she always reached for.

Soft rain hits the metal of the roof, the sound smoothing out any wrinkles in her mind. She just stood there, leaning against the counter, taking a moment to not rush. Not stress. Drink tea and smell the rain as it snuck in through the glass.

The kitchen lay before her and Glimmer saw a cookbook peaking out from where they were stacked, worn edges and neat curled handwriting invited her. So, she pulled it out and took it to the dining table, sitting down with her tea and taking a sip. The warm malty flavour glazed with sweetness met her tongue and she savoured it.

The cookbook opened but took a moment to decide where to fall open, every page having been used enough to earn a first glance. After a moment, the pages fell down the middle obeying gravity. It was a recipe for raspberry and white chocolate cupcakes, and it was one of Glimmers favourites. She thought about how she had the morning to herself, no jobs to do, no errands to run. It was decided.

She finished her cup of tea slowly, just sitting there listening to the rain and relishing the warmth in her hands and in her home.

The cup was loaded into the dishwasher with the spoon and she used her hip to close it fully, wiping her hands on her knitted jumper in the way you do when you’re about to begin something new.

Glimmer just remembered as she went to the fridge to fetch the butter that she had bought some biscuits and baking was always better when you’re eating something, if only for the purpose of you not eating the batter or dough. She remembered going to the store Bow hanging off her shoulder, they walked down the biscuit isle and Glimmer pointing them out, Bow smiling at her in the small private way he does and not saying a word as she grabbed a packet and put it in their trolley.

Choco-ades are classics, she picked up one from the packet and felt fist the chocolate topping crack and break then the mild orange flavour of the filling swirl around her mouth, finally evening out with the soft buttery shell of the biscuit and before she knew it she had eaten it in it’s entirety, running her tongue over her teeth to remember the flavour.

She ate another one as she moved between the fridge, the pantry and the counter. They thankfully had every ingredient and as she laid them all out neatly grabbing her favourite bowl to bake in. It was glass and heavy enough so that she didn’t feel like she’d break it but light enough that it wasn’t a chore to get it out every weekend. She didn’t trust a bowl that wasn’t scratched with thin white lines.

One hand reached for the scale and the other the caster sugar, carefully keeping an eye on the weight she tipped sugar into the bowl, enjoying the faint hiss of it falling.

“Good morning.” Adora mumbled her voice still thick and heavy from sleep. Her blonde hair was out and hung about her shoulders in messy tangles.

Glimmer put down the sugar and offered a Choco-ade to her, there were few things better than waking up and having something sweet that you weren’t expecting to have.

She took it gratefully, and Glimmer heard the snap of the chocolate and Adora’s small sigh of contentment.

Glimmer kept measuring out ingredients, mixing up egg replacement, splashing vanilla, bringing it up to her nose for a quick smell three or four times before she finally screwed the lid back on.

“What are you making?” Adora said, slightly revived as she moved to flick on the jug.

“Raspberry and white chocolate cupcakes.”

Adora groaned rubbing her face with her hands. “That sounds so good.”

She smiled and wrapped her arms around Adora’s waist, she leaned and rested her chin on Glimmer’s shoulder they stood like that enjoying the feeling of a friend hugging you for no other reason than they wanted too.

“Can I help you?” Adora said, turning her face into Glimmer’s neck.

She gently pushed a half-asleep Adora off her and motioned for her to come over to the counter.

“Sure, here.” Glimmer offered Adora a spoon and set her in front of the bowl.

Adora took the spoon willingly and slowly mixed in the flour, careful to scrape down the sides. Yawning occasionally.

Glimmer wordlessly eyeballed the amount of white chocolate chunks and raspberries; she was a firm believer that you should never measure chocolate.

The jug pinged and Adora rolled her head back theatrically and shuffled over to get out a mug and a teabag. She pulled her sweatshirt’s sleeves down her hands so only the tips of her fingers could be seen and tucked her chin into the collar. Glimmer smiled down at the cupcakes, she would never tell her but sleepy Adora was her favourite. There was something so perfect about seeing someone you love half-awake.

Glimmer stole another biscuit and folded the mixture together. Finally, it was ready to be plopped into cupcake liners and spilled onto the bench in long streaks.

Adora drank her tea, leaning so heavily against the counter shoulders brought up to cradle her cup close to her chest. She set it down, muttering about losing valuable warmth when Glimmer started dropping lavender cupcake liners into the tin.

She let Adora spoon heapings of batter into them, occasionally scooping out a little to drop somewhere else to get it all even. Absentmindedly Adora licked the spoon and ran her finger around the rim of the bowl. Glimmer feigned disapproval and bumped Adora who rolled her eyes and went back for more scrapings.

She put them in the oven and Adora abandoned the now clean bowl in favour of her cooling mug of tea, slowly, slowly, waking up more and more.

The rain pattered on the roof, Adora and Glimmer listened to it, wrapped up and warm; feeling like birds tucked into the same nest, feeling like they were home.

**Author's Note:**

> It has just occurred to me that Choco-ades are a kiwi thing and not a around the world thing so.. whoops. I hope this helps your Quarantine suffering a little bit <3


End file.
